An End to Loneliness
by kathmandu
Summary: Story takes place slightly before the events of Legacy. A random visit to the End of Line Club results in more than Quorra originally bargained for. But as it turns out, that's not necessarily a bad thing at all.


Quorra already knew it was a mistake to come here, as she weaved her way carefully through the various throngs of multi-colored programs – each busy socializing, losing themselves in the throbbing pulse of the music's beat, or making a futile attempt to cool their over-stimulated circuits by imbibing one energy drink after another - but she hadn't been able to stop herself when the opportunity presented itself so conveniently. After all, it wasn't often that Kevin encouraged her to leave the safety of their Outland hideaway in order to run errands, but it had been necessary this time.

In the end, Quorra had completed her assigned task faster than either she or Kevin had anticipated when considering original estimates, so now the ISO found herself with some unexpected free-time on her hands.

This may help to explain why she was currently making her way through the raucous crowds of the ever-popular End of Line Club. It had been many cycles since she had last gotten a chance to speak to her former companion Zuse (or Castor, as he now called himself) and she had so much to tell him, so much to share with him regarding her new life with Kevin. She knew that Zuse was probably worried about her, as any surviving ISO's existence was naturally precarious at best, and so she had finally decided to come here and reassure her long-time acquaintance of her continued well-being.

Heading in the direction Quorra calculated as being the most likely place for her friend to be, she was brought up short by the sight of a familiar program; unfortunately, just not the one Quorra was looking for.

It was Gem, one of the Siren programs responsible for outfitting players on the Gaming Grid. Quorra did not know the other female program well, but she had heard rumors that Gem and Zuse had apparently become rather…_close_, recently. Regardless of whether or not this was true, it would perhaps be beneficial to check with the Siren and see if she might know of Zuse's whereabouts. Certainly it would be a more productive use of Quorra's time than wandering aimlessly.

Resolved, Quorra began moving towards Gem. As if sensing where Quorra's attention was focused, the Siren program stood up from the chair she had been reclining on and unerringly turned to face the ISO's direction.

Quorra's steps faltered slightly. It was a bit unsettling to suddenly find herself the center of that pale gaze. The Siren seemed strangely intense as she observed Quorra gradually coming closer, her eyes almost seeming to glow with some inexplicable emotion.

Telling herself that she was behaving like a foolish young program unfamiliar with her own circuits, Quorra decided to ignore such trivial data and finally came to a stop in front of the Siren.

Gem shot Quorra an appraising glance, one cool brow lifting in apparent astonishment.

"Well, well. What have we here? I do believe we have an ISO in our midst. How very…_special_," Gem drawled, one corner of her generous lips curving up derisively.

Eyes narrowing at the mocking tone, Quorra decided one of them should at least attempt to be civil. And it seemed as if that someone would have to be her.

"Hello, Gem. I'm looking for Zuse. I was hoping you could help me find him," Quorra said, voice smooth and perfectly calm.

Face morphing into a frown, Gem turned her head slowly to the left and right, seemingly to ensure that none of the other patrons was paying them any interest.

Once she seemed satisfied they weren't being spied on, Gem turned her attention back to Quorra.

"You know, you're behaving rather foolishly, little ISO. After all, Clu is still looking for you. Who knows what he'd do if word got back to him about you wandering around the city like this."

Stepping closer to Quorra, Gem leaned in to whisper her next sentence almost directly in the startled ISO's ear.

"Who knows what _Rinzler_ would do to you if you were found," Gem purred, her warm breath making Quorra unexpectedly shiver before the Siren finally pulled back.

Realizing that she was rapidly losing control of the situation, Quorra decided to ignore the other program's veiled threats and instead try one more time to complete her task.

"I want to see Zuse. Please take me to him," Quorra requested in a firm voice.

Gem pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hip circuits, watching the ISO silently for a moment. Just when Quorra was ready to give up and make her way to the exit, the Siren replied.

"Fine. If you want to see _Castor_ that badly, I'll take you to him. Follow me."

Gem quickly turned around and headed into the teeming mass of programs. Trying to stay as close to the other female as possible in order to avoid being separated, Quorra made sure that there was never more than a few steps between them.

The ISO couldn't help but notice, as they made their way towards the front of the club, that Gem moved through the crowds with astonishingly graceful ease. The Siren's form was never forced to slow down, nor was it ever jostled by any random stray programs. Quorra had to admit to being reluctantly impressed. She knew first hand that that was no easy feat.

When they finally came to a stop, Quorra saw Gem nod at the helmeted musicians currently performing. Before she could question what that was all about, a set of stairs unexpectedly rezzed into existence directly in front of the two female programs.

Noticing Quorra's silent surprise, the Siren flashed an amused smile before turning to glide up the steps.

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, Quorra once again began following Gem, until finally they made their way into what could only be Zuse's personal area of the club. It offered some quiet and privacy, once the entrance was shut behind them, but even that didn't completely drown out the music's throbbing bass rhythm. There was also a large window overlooking the club's main floor, assuring that even when enclosed up here Zuse could still monitor what was going on around him.

Taking another look around to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, Quorra then turned on the Siren, frustrated.

"I thought you said you were bringing me to Zuse!"

Leaning against the room's miniature bar, Gem, who until that point had been soundlessly observing Quorra's every reaction, blinked lazily before cocking her head curiously to one side.

"And so I was. Until I remembered Castor informing me that he had a few tedious tasks to perform in the city and that he was leaving me in control of the club in his absence," Gem replied, looking unconcerned by the growing anger Quorra was unable to hide.

"Then why bring me here? Why didn't you just inform me of this in the first place," Quorra demanded, her hands curling into fists at her side.

With obvious glee in her eyes, Gem left the bar and moved to stand directly in front of Quorra.

"Hmm. I suppose the data just failed to compute until after we'd already gotten up here. I truly didn't mean to inconvenience you," the Siren stated, her conveyed remorse shamelessly artificial.

Before she was even consciously aware of the impulse, one of Quorra's hands was reaching out towards Gem with an obvious intent to strike. The ISO wanted to remove every trace of false sympathy from the Siren's body and voice; she wanted to make Gem understand that Quorra hadn't been created for her amusement.

Quorra didn't know what had come over her; she wasn't normally so unable to control her own actions. But something about the other female program had unsettled Quorra from the very beginning.

Ultimately, however, Quorra's hand never got the chance to make actual contact: instead, it was captured and held firm in Gem's grasp. Although the Siren wasn't programmed to be a fighter, there was no denying the firm and steady grip would have made Quorra reluctant to attempt her assault again, even if she had wanted to.

Staring intently into Quorra's eyes, Gem's mouth pursed in visible irritation.

"Now Quorra, is that any way to behave towards the program trying to help you?"

Smiling humorlessly, Quorra refused to flinch beneath that scathing stare.

"You're not helping me. You never intended to help me. So why did you go to so much trouble just to get me up here alone? What do you want from me," Quorra asked flatly.

Gem said nothing in reply, just continued watching Quorra, the Siren's face and eyes rapidly losing all traces of emotion.

Quorra had had enough. The ISO was weary of the other program's blatant attempts at petty manipulation. Swiftly, she yanked her arm free of Gem's hold and started to move towards the room's exit. Quorra was determined not to stay here another nanosecond longer.

She had almost made it to the exit when Gem surprisingly spoke again.

"I was lonely."

Startled, Quorra paused mid-stride. There was a new tone in the other female's voice. If the ISO didn't know any better she might have called it vulnerability.

Turning back to face Gem, Quorra felt her breathe catch in her throat. It was the Siren's expression – Quorra had never seen it so soft and open before.

Moving hesitantly, as if unsure of her welcome, Gem began to close the gap between them once more.

"I was…I _am_…lonely. That's the true reason I brought you here," the Siren confessed in what equated to little more than a whisper.

Distracted by both Gem's words and change in demeanor, Quorra didn't think to move away when Gem stretched out a hand and fingered a lock of the ISO's hair before tucking it behind her ear in a tender gesture

"And maybe I'm wrong, but I thought you seemed lonely too."

Taking in a quick breath and trying to calm her flustered mental processes, Quorra attempted to convince herself that this must be some kind of misunderstanding. And where could Gem have gotten the absurd notion that Quorra was lonely? The ISO was most certainly _not_ lonely. After all, she had Kevin for company…and Zuse…_sometimes_…and…and…

Swallowing harshly past the feeling of tightness in her throat, Quorra resolved to simply not analyze the matter any longer. It was ridiculous anyway.

Focusing her attention back on Gem, Quorra was immediately reminded of the rumors she had heard regarding the Siren and Zuse. But if they were true then –

"What about Zuse, Gem? Isn't he enough to keep you from feeling alone," Quorra questioned, with far more eagerness than she had originally intended.

Rigidly and with an edge of bitterness that Quorra believed was unintentional, Gem responded, "Castor? No. He and I…we're simply business associates. You could say that we share similar goals."

Intrigued but unwilling to pry into something that was none of her concern, Quorra stayed silent. Cautiously, the ISO rested a compassionate hand on the other program's shoulder, stroking lightly along Gem's circuits in a soothing cadence.

Although Quorra had intended for her touch to be soothing, Gem's reaction was far more extreme. The Siren's eyes widened, lips parting soundlessly as all of her circuits momentarily flared brighter.

Freezing in place, Quorra was about to remove her hand when Gem hurriedly tugged on it and pulled Quorra into the circle of her waiting arms.

This time they both experienced an intense reaction to the sudden stimulus. Their bodies were touching, circuits rubbing together with delightful friction. Normally, Quorra wouldn't have allowed herself to respond to such general contact – after all, a program might brush against another's circuits in any number of innocent circumstances – but this time she couldn't help herself. Gem had never looked lovelier than she did right now, lit with desire and holding Quorra with what seemed to be passionate desperation.

It didn't matter that Quorra had never behaved this recklessly before. It didn't even matter that Gem was practically a stranger. Nothing else mattered but the rising pleasure that came with every brush and stroke of fingers and palms.

Just as she was about to fully immerse herself in the moment, Quorra opened her eyes – _when had she closed them in the first place? _– and stiffened. She again observed the window along one side of the room and realized that the programs below might be able to see them. If nothing else, they would absolutely notice the fluctuating patterns of light their bodies were emitting.

Somewhat embarrassed, Quorra halted Gem's still-roaming hands.

"Gem. Gem, the other programs in the club, they might see us," Quorra murmured.

Still looking rather distracted, Gem nonetheless seemed to understand what Quorra's problem was.

"Come here," the Siren requested.

She then took one of Quorra's hands in hers and walked them over to the other side of the room, stopping along the wall where the pane ended. Using her empty hand, Gem moved one finger to press on a hidden power conduit that immediately made the windows take on a darkened tint, effectively blocking their sight to anyone outside.

Grinning, Gem maneuvered Quorra so that her back was against the opposite wall, running a smooth hand along the curves of the ISO's chest circuits.

"Do you like that, Quorra," Gem teased, the sound of her voice alone enough to make Quorra's body start to hum with increased energy.

"Yes. Yes," Quorra cried, writhing slightly beneath Gem's skillful digits.

"Good. That's very good, Quorra. But if I'm not mistaken, I think you need something…_more_."

Sliding her hand down the center of Quorra's body, Gem paused for a moment before letting her palm delve deep between Quorra's thighs.

Choking, Quorra felt her body jerk uncontrollably as if it had been electrified. Gem was rubbing and stroking Quorra's lower circuitry, the most sensitive portion of a program's anatomy.

The ISO thrust out her hips, desperate for more of that satisfying touch. She needed it harder, faster, each brush of Gem's hand causing Quorra to moan eagerly. She was starting to lose all awareness of anything that wasn't herself or Gem. The glow from Quorra's body was so bright it was painful to keep her eyes open but she couldn't bear to close them if it also meant shutting out the sight of the Siren's excited face.

Licking her lips, Gem called out hoarsely, "Touch me, Quorra."

Struggling to comprehend what Gem was saying, Quorra tried to momentarily block out the sensations overwhelming her, but to no avail. Thankfully understanding her dilemma, Gem used her own unoccupied hand to guide Quorra's to that thrilling space between the Siren's own legs.

The moment Quorra's hand was in place and began moving it was like their bodies simply exploded. Their combined radiance streamed out and bathed the room in flashes of pure white. It seemed as if their pleasure was set on a continuous loop and Quorra hoped it would never end, even as she felt the incipient pull of a much-needed system reboot yanking her from all awareness.

The next thing Quorra was aware of was a hand lightly stroking her hair. It felt good, very soothing, and it made the ISO feel even more relaxed.

Reluctantly opening her eyes, Quorra looked up to see Gem sitting on the floor beside her, watching her with careful eyes as she continued her caresses.

Hand stopping briefly, the Siren inquired softly, "You will come back here to see me, won't you? And, of course, you never did get to have your talk with Castor."

Quorra might have detected a hint of nervousness in Gem's voice, but she couldn't be sure.

The ISO decided to take a chance. "I have to come back. After all, you might get lonely again without me."

Quorra knew she'd made the right decision when she quickly found herself with a lapful of increasingly amorous Siren.

The ISO didn't mind. In fact, another round of mutual stimulation sounded like a very wonderful idea indeed.


End file.
